The purpose of this proposal is to develop an Implementation Science Resource Core to support the research efforts of several CHAART consortia, building upon existing infrastructure within these consortia. The current proposal would create the infrastructure to close the loop of the research cycle for NIAAA-funded research. ORCAAA (The Operations Research Collaboration for Alcohol Abuse and AIDS) would be a resource core using implementation science to inform decisions important to investigators, public health authorities, and clinician/patient dyads. In particular, ORCAAA will create 3 different PODS (Portals Of Decision Support) that will function as catalysts of collaboration, providing CHAART investigators with tailored decision support in order assure that research will be harnessed most effectively to improve population health. In particular the ORCAAA resource core will implement the following aims: Aim 1: Facilitate implementation of CHAART HIV/AIDS interventions targeting highest risk populations; Aim 2: Increase capacity for implementation science to impact CHAART study design; Aim 3: Increase capacity for evaluating effect of CHAART alcohol interventions on HIV progression PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our proposal will substantially enhance the formulation of consortia directions and goals, and accelerate the progress of ongoing and future investigations by giving consortia access to resources, information, ideas, and expertise in Implementation Science that are otherwise beyond the scope of any single research team.